Talk:Adeptus Immateria Cartographum
Um... I hate to say this but this makes no sense. First of all it's the job of the Rogue Traders to explore unexplored space. They all ready have Navigators. Second of all each Navigator House goes to great lengths to map out stable Warp routes and keep that knowledge jealously. This organization is NCF Joch. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Firstly: a Rogue Trader is 'a combination of freelance explorer, conquistador and merchant'; these people are cartographers; there is practically no overlap. Secondly: supposing, for a moment, for the sake of argument, that there is overlap, that these are two organizations trying to do the same job, do you really think that the Imperium is such an efficient place that that cannot happen? Because I don't. Jochannon (talk) 07:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Gotta agree with Supa here. Their job is already taken. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:12, August 29, 2013 (UTC) The key here may be that those Navigator Houses try to monopolize the Information and the Imperium attempting to circumvent them. I'm sure there are enough rebellious scions and outcast houses to provide personnel for such an organization. And it seems to have been concieved at a time of singular need, the great warp storms of M36.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 21:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I understand what you mean Kadjah, but it doesn't change the fact that the Navis Nobilite don't operate with this kind of unity. The individual houses jealously guard their information. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :You are absolutely correct, the Houses of the Navis Nobilite do guard their secrets jealously, but I don't think there's any connection: these people are not trying to wring secrets from the Navigator Houses; they are going out and finding the information for themselves. Jochannon (talk) 07:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but that's exactly what they need to do in order to find out themselves. You can't see into the Warp and know there's a Warp Storm without a Navigator. In fact while ships are in transit in the Warp they are completely blind save for the guidance of a Navigator. The only other way to know there is a Warp Storm is to fly into one, which I wouldn't recommmend. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:12, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Dude, you wrote earlier that 'the Navis Nobilite don't operate with this kind of unity' I don't know what you mean by 'this kind' because the Adeptushas nothing to do with the organization of the Navis Nobilite, but the lack of unity within the Navis Nobilite is not an argument against the Cartographum; it's the reason it's possible! Yes, some Navigator Families would not have to do with this Adeptus, but there are plenty others that would: to spite a rival house, in order to learn of new warp routes, or for sheer desperation, in hope of opening up new trade routes and hence opportunities for profit. Finally: yes, on occasion, they might discover a particular warp route that a particular family have known about, but by the same token, many other families would be very happy to find out about it. Jochannon (talk) 22:57, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Incidentally, it is possible to observe conditions in the warp without the service of a navigator, using a ship's Warp Engines while in real space. Jochannon (talk) 23:41, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Made a few changes On reflection, there are a few things that could be improved: I removed the part about them being the 'best navigators'; while it is a job you'd want really good navigators for, they probably couldn't afford the hiring of the best navigators from the greatest navigator families. I also made a few re-writes, emphasizing their role in monitoring Warp Storms - certainly a necessity, and one for which there is no other dedicated service. Jochannon (talk) 04:00, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Adeptus Terra I think that being part of Adeptus Terra is kinda crossing the canon, as Adeptus Terra is quite written. Shouldn't this be part of Navilis Nobilite or Adeptus Astronomicon or even Astra Telepathica? Navilis Nobilite would be most appropriate, if you ask me. I'm just correcting categories at the moment and I got stuck here. RemosPendragon (talk) 19:27, May 9, 2014 (UTC)